My Bedroom, My Rules
by Specks52
Summary: Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel for Day 4 of Faberry Week. Quinn has always wanted Rachel and she will get her but will it be what she wanted? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Day 4 on tumblr (Day 20th for my personal Faberry Month) and I am loving it...Today's selection is Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel in honor of the topic I started a 3 chapter story. It's going to be smut smut...tomorrow's topic is World War II...Fun!**

**Happy Reading :)**

** My Bedroom, My Rules Chapter 1**

Rachel is a problem for me. The other girls agree, they notice the way I stare at her but I can't help it. When I see her I want to wrap my hand around her hair and force her eat me.

She walked past the bleachers where we were and I got wet immediately. Something hit me in the face making me growl a little.

"You _must _be crazy" I said turning to The Mack with the lighter she threw at me. I lit my cigarette and pocketed the lighter. She laughed at me and u turned back to Rachel who was gone.

"Why don't you just fuck her already?" Someone said

"Yessss why don't you just do that?" I turned to see Rachel standing there with her all black ensemble, the short skirt showed off her all black stockings and I tried to picture where they ended.

"Walk me to my car Fabray" Rachel said still standing by the entrance of the bleachers. I propped on the bleachers and took a puff of my cigarette.

"What makes you think I'd do such a thing Berry?"

"Despite the fact that I'm standing right here and your eyes haven't met my eyes once. I can still think of a few"

The others snickered behind me and I turned to look at them angrily. I walked up to her smirking. I leaned in close to her ear careful not to let myself touch her.

"It's not my fault you're such a tease" I whispered kissing her below her ear.

Rachel took my cigarette from me and brought it to her lips. She sucked on it making it light up and put her arm around my neck pulling my lips to hers. She blew smoke into my mouth and I sucked it down.

"All the more reason why you should walk me to my car" she replied.

I looked into her eyes for the first time since the conversation started and the darkness of her lust paraded in her pupils. She bit her lip and walked away.

I watched her for a second grabbing my bag.

"I'll see you guys later" following closely behind Rachel. I caught up to her with my chain belt bouncing around my leg jingle with ever stride I took. Rachel smirked a little tossing away the cigarette she took from me.

"Glad you changed your mind" she said smirking.

"Is my checking you out that obvious?" I asked running my hand through my hair. I was quite grateful that my spike bracelet didn't get caught in my hair again.

Rachel chuckled throwing me a side glance "It really is"

We reached her black Honda Civic and walked over to the driver's seat. "What the hell are you doing over here? Get in" she said motioning to the other side of the car. I gave her the finger and walked over to the passenger side forgetting my car in the process. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and ran my hand through Rachel's hair as she started the car.

"How good a driver are you?" I asked letting my hand go to her neck, the hairs there stood at attention and I felt her trying to resist shivering.

"Why do you ask?" she asked putting the car in park. The air-condition was up high and the darkened windows prevented any of the idiots around from seeing us.

I leaned into her and kissed her neck running my hand along her stocking up her leg. I reached her thigh and stopped to look at her. She sneered at me menacingly. I started to rub circles along her neck.

"Drive" her breath hitched a little and I stopped "drive or I'll stop" I explained.

She started pulling out of the parking lot and I rewarded her by bringing my hand higher up her thigh. She struggled to control herself as my fingers connected to her wet center. She moaned a little and I snickered. I went closer to her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get to your house, then again why wait" I took my knife out of my pocket and ripped her stockings as best as I could. Rachel looked at me semi pissed.

"You own me a pair of knee highs you ass" she said. Replacing the knife I brought my hand to her center and played with her wetness.

"You'll get over it" I replied shoving a finger inside her.

Rachel veered a little on the road and I added another making her rock into my hand a little.

"You better keep this car in the right lane if you want me to continue"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Whatever, just remember that my bedroom means my rules" Rachel said nonchalantly.

"Kinky" I said bringing her to the first of many orgasms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I noticed a lot of you liked this one-shot so here's another installment. Quinn and Rachel are up to no good I promise you that. Day 25 of Faberry Month is dedicated to those of you who like to see the Faberry girls all hot and bothered. IT's unedited so any mistakes I apologize for.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**My Bedroom, My Rules Chapter 2**

I slammed Rachel up against her bedroom door as it closed behind her. By now her stockings were completely ripped and her boots were attached to her feet digging into my back. I put three fingers into her pumping hard.

"Fuck" she moaned as I pushed deeper.

I laughed holding her steady as she came again. I circled her clit with my thumb as her juices leaked onto my hand.

"So good" she moaned resting her head against the door. I chuckled removing my hand and bringing it to my mouth.

"That's so hot" she said hopping down to the floor. "Quinn Fabray who knew?" Rachel mused.

I raised my eyebrow and watched as she walked away from the door and further into her room. I looked at it now for the first time. Rachel truly was twisted. Her room was purple and black and blue accessories.

"Nice room" I said sarcastically.

Rachel walked over to me and came closer to me. She brought her lips to mine and bit down on my bottom lip. She held on to me so I couldn't get away.

"I love you sarcasm" she said walking away again. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it at me.

"Take your clothes off, now" she instructed.

"Come take them off for me"

Her skirt slid right off her when she unbuttoned it and she removed the remainder of her clothing.

"You were saying?" She asked. I felt myself get wetter, if that were even possible. She smiled standing there in her nakedness.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" she asked walking towards me. My eyes focused on her hard nipples and onto her glistening center. "You wanted to touch me, put your lips all over me, eat me, fuck me, tie me up and have your way with me"

I moaned reaching out to touch her. She swatted my hand away and shook her finger.

"No no no. You don't touch until I tell you to. My bedroom, my rules remember? Now strip" she said.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Goddammit. You are insatiable" I said pulling my shirt over my head. She smiled helping me with my shirt.

"Pants" she said pulling at my button. She tickled the skin that was bare along with my vest.

"Hell is so hot right now" she said reading the words on my shirt. "You must be hell then, if so I wanna be in you" Rachel said

Damn this girl was hot. I eased my jeans down along with my briefs and waited.

"I want to fuck you in this shirt" she said "go to my bed and lay down. Spread your legs and start to finger yourself. You're going to do it, I'm sure because if you don't I won't let you cum" she licked my lips and ran one hand along my slit.

"Ummmm tasty" she said little bubblier than usual. I tremble at the possibilities and walked over to the bed. I assumed the position she requested and looked at her. She sat on the bed next to me watching intently.

"Do you need a little motivation?" She asked coming closer to my ear and whispering. "I'm going to put my tongue so far down your cunt you'll still be able to feel me next week"

I moaned touching myself in the slightest. My eyes were shut tight and I felt her tongue on my nipples.

"Put one finger in and fuck yourself" she said biting my nipple.

I moaned loudly and she whispered into my ear for me to add another finger. I did as I was told and bucked my hips wildly.

"Faster" she said playing with my nipple now with her thumb.

"Fuck" I said

"Soon, don't rush me" she said getting off her bed and moving to kneel facing my wet pussy.

She sniffed my wetness and came closer. She licked my clit and I pumped harder.

"That's a good girl" she said.

"I'm not a puppy" I said

"Haha I never said you were, I will however be teaching you a lesson. You see when I tell you to get naked I want you naked" she said adding her own two fingers into me making them four.

"OH GOD" She stopped her movements and bit me on my inner thigh. "The name is Rachel I may be heavenly but I'm no god"

"Don't stop" I said as she took my hands out.

"Say it again" she said

"Don't stop" I gritted. Rachel plunged her fingers into me pumping as fast as she could and as hard as she could and bit my clit.

"Cum into my mouth" she said

"Beg me" I suggested.

Rachel stopped and looked at me a little menacingly "Oh Rachel please I didn't mean that, don't stop, please don't stop" I said. She entered me with three fingers and bit my clit again simultaneously.

"Rachel, I'm cumming" I said feeling my body release and ecstasy take over. I saw stars and skulls as I came. She smiled and slowed her movements.

"You taste incredible" she said pulling out.

I breathed raggedly and she slimed my body kissing a bit of skin that my shirt exposed.

"You are amazing" she said putting her lips against mine.

"Is it my turn yet?" I asked. She smirked and kissed me again.

"Not even close" she said before entering me again "let's see how many times I can get you to call me god"

**I swear this has been an interesting writing session for me because I don't usually right such risque stuff...okay maybe I do lol the point is it's a hell of a lot of smut and more to come soon.**

**I do have a question for you guys. I have a story called Just For One Night and I'm thinking of starting a sequel to it or something based on that universe. What do you guys who have read it think and what would you like to see. I'll pm you if you had the same idea I did.**

**Let me know**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter of this story and it's fairly smuttastic. Thank you guys for reading it and Enjoy this chapter it was fun writing this. Goes out to all everyone that read my stuff whenever I update you guys are amazing. It's unedited so forgive me.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**My Bedroom My Rules Chapter 3**

"Nice skirt" I whispered into Rachel's ear as she stood by her locker. School had just ended and the mindless drones had all started clearing out not wanting to stick around school any more than they already had to.

She peered up at me and returned to what she was doing.

"Yes I do believe I saw you gawking at me a little earlier" she said

"Well once you've been under there it's kinda hard not to want to get a little more Berry juice" I replied smirking.

"I am pretty sure Santana said something similar to me" she said closing the locker door and walking away.

My body went hot with rage and I took off after her. I pulled her by her arm turning her to face me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growled

She looked almost joyful as I awaited her answer.

"You're smart Fabray, surely you can figure that out"

I grabbed her books from her hand not letting go of her arm and pulled her to the parking lot. I scouted out my car and continually dragged her to the car without making a scene. I unlocked the passenger door and waited for her to get in. She looked at me defiantly and I stepped closer to her taking her lips into my own.

I put as much emotion as I could muster into the kiss feeling her pressed against my open car door.

"Get in" I said. It wasn't exactly a command but she knew I wasn't taking no for an answer. As she put her other foot into the car I closed the door and walked around. Rachel watched as I got into the car, put her books into the back seat and start the car. She ran her hand along skinny jeans and I pulled it away.

"Not yet" I said pulling out of the parking lot.

I resisted touching her, settling for silence and desire. I could feel her eyes on me the entire way and I avoided meeting her gaze for fear that I would pull over and take her right then and there.

I got closer to my house remembering the last time we were together. The things she made me do and the way she touched me. I could almost hear her voice now.

Oh wait, she actually was speaking to me.

"Quinn" she said touching my leg. I turned to face her.

"You drove by your house just now" she indicated. I check the road to see I was indeed 5 house down from my own. I made a quick turn and got to my house pulling into the driveway.

"Come on" I said opening my door. I walked to the steps when I turned to see Rachel still in the car. I walk over to her side and opened the door.

"What's the matter?" I asked

She got out the car and stood right in front of me.

"Nothing I just wanted to mess with you" she said closing the door. I rolled my eyes lifting her over my shoulder, keeping what's underneath her skirt hidden from the world.

As we entered the house I spanked her ass which was right next to my face making her laugh out.

"You suck" she said from behind me. I placed her on her feet and kissed her chastely.

"I haven't sucked all week but get upstairs before I do and I just might oblige" I said winking at her.

She took off towards the stairs and I quickly followed after I watched her ass as she took the steps two at a time. She hit the landing of the stairs looking around for an indication of which room was mine. I wrapped my arms around her and went close to her ear.

"You lost Berry?" I asked

"I wouldn't say lost. I could fuck you just about anywhere but I would appreciate the experience a bit more if there was the-" I bit hear earlobe and pointed to the left.

"Last room on the right" I said

She turned to look at me a little peeved "the next time you bite me it better be because I'm fucking you so hard you need me to stop" I rolled my eyes and pulled her lips to mine. I bit softly on her bottom lip and sucked immediately afterward.

"You were saying?" I said pulling he to my room.

I let her go in first and she smiled at how similar or rooms looked. I remembered her comment from earlier and turned her around.

"Clothes off Berry" I said taking all hilarity from my demeanor.

She heard the seriousness in my voice and slowly began removing her clothing. I watched as she slowly shed her shirt, then her skirt and I assisted with the bra and panties. I watched her standing there naked looking back at me questioningly.

"Don't move" I said stopping her from covering up herself. She shifted from one leg to the other uncomfortably. I ran my hand along her cheek reassuringly.

"I just wanted to remember what you look like" I said removing my own clothing.

We both stood there naked, staring at one another and as her breathing got heavier I took the first move. I took her hand into my own leading her to the bed and motioned for her to lay on her back. I straddled her hips feeling her center against my own but resisting the temptation of touching her. I placed an arm on other side of her face so I was now above her.

"When Santana touched you did you and I have sex yet?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"I knew you were jealous" she said

I put my hand over her mouth. "Don't speak" I warned.

I started nibbling along her jawbone, over to her collarbone and bit hard on her neck.

"You're mine Rachel Berry and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it" I sucked on the area I bit making work of it so it would leave a mark. I then took her breast in hand pinching the nipple. She moaned loudly and I did it harder.

"You like that? Answer"

"Oh god yes Quinn"

I chuckled kissing her chastely. "Good answer"

My mouth attacked her nipple with fervor licking and sucking on her. She bucked her hips and I stopped.

"I said no moving" I kissed her stomach licking her toned abs. Her eyes followed my every movement as I got lower. I dipped my tongue in her belly button then licked circles around it.

Before I could get further I went back to the top bringing us face to face once again.

"Did she kiss you the way I'm kissing you? Did you moan when she licked and sucked on your breast?"

I indicated that she should answer and she moaned as I moved my pussy against hers.

"I moaned loudly and she put two fingers into my wet pussy" she explained.

I was almost afraid of the answer and I fought the little green monster back as she continued.

"I was so wet for her and she fucked me fast and hard..mmm it makes me wet just thinking about it" she taunted

I snapped. One hand traveled down to her pussy and the other held her hair in my hand while keeping me balanced. I thrusted three fingers into her and bit down on her shoulder.

"This pussy is mine. Do you understand me? I will fuck you in front of the entire school if I have to prove it to you Berry but this is mine. If another person ever touches my pussy again I swear I will make you hurt"

"It's yours" she replied closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes. I want to see that beautiful look you get when I make you cum"

I pinched her clit, bit her nipple and pulled her hair at the same time making her scream my name. As she screamed I entered her quicker fucking her as fast as I could without hurting her too much.

"Faster Quinn" she yelled

"Who's pussy is this?" I asked slowing down.

"Yours, yours please don't slow down" she said in a sort of staccato.

"I want you to yell my name when you cum. If you don't I'll keep fucking you until you get it right. After I punish you of course" I said pumping harder.

"I'm..I'm..QUINN" she yelled as ecstasy took over.

I kissed her forehead as she rode out her orgasm.

"That's a good girl" I said brushing away damp black and blue hair.

I rolled off her tasting her cum all over my fingers as she caught her breath.

"I have a confession" she said

I turned to look at her.

"I never slept with Santana. It was fun seeing you jealous you get a little Hulk in your eyes and you go wild. I'm all yours Quinn have been for a while" she said.

I pulled her on top of me and kissed her.

"Show me how much you belongs to me" I requested

"I'm all yours, just like you're mine"

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Um girls sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready" my mom said through the door.

I rolled us around laying on top of her in case she decided to crash.

"We'll be right out mom"

"Did you know she was here?" Rachel asked

I shook my head. "I was too busy making you mine"

**Um yeah some smut and a funny ending. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Specks :)**


End file.
